Forever Yourss
by yellow-firefighter
Summary: They met and fell in love. First fanfic
1. DON'T WORRY I WON'T BITE

**Don't worry. I won't bite**

Meow.

Tugger heard it. He had heard a meow of a kitten. He could sense hurt and pain.

Meow.

_There it goes again_. Tugger thought. He looked around searching for that kitten. Digging through a pile of old appliances, he saw a black tail. Digging deeper, there he saw a tuxedo looking kitten. He picked up the kitten up and said with compassion, "Hey there little guy." He knew perfectly that he has this 'reputation', but he does have a soft spot for kittens. "What's you name?" Tugger asked the tux. "M-M-M-Mistoffolees or Q-Q-Quaxo." The tux stuttered. "It's ok Mistoffolees." Tugger said.

Suddenly, Quaxo began to sparkle. "R-r-r-rather c-c-call m-me Q-Q-Quaxo" Quaxo said. Tugger nodded. He also sensed fear in him. "Don't worry. I won't bite." Tugger assured Quaxo. Quaxo nodded and began to relax.

"What's your name mister?" Quaxo asked. Tugger put him down, did his signature pose, fluffed his mane and said with pride, "I. Am The Rum Tum Tugger. The Curious Cat." Quaxo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now. Let's go to the junkyard. You are gonna love The Jellicle Tribe. We should go to Old Deuteronomy first. He's the Jellicle leader you know, and… my father."

"Old Deutotononomy?" Quaxo asked cocking his head to the side. Tugger chuckled and nodded.

**Yes, I know. It's short. My first few chapters are. But don't worry. It WILL get longer. :D**

**R&R! :D Don't criticize it. I'm new.**


	2. MEETING THE JELLICLES etc

**Meeting the Jellicles & The Decision has been made******

**I will be mixing two chapters here. Okay? Just hang-on and read ;) R&R! :D**

Quaxo just kept quiet all through out the walk. Tugger kept on babbling stories about the Tribe. On how white Victoria was, how hot Bombalurina was, how annoying Demeter, Jennyanydots, Alonzo, and Jellylorum were. "… and don't get me started on Macavity. I mean he is m▬▬"

"Are we here?" Quaxo and Tugger stopped in front of the junkyard. "I, guess we are. Now let's go to Old Deuteronomy." Quaxo nodded and followed Tugger.

On the way there, four kittens came up to Tugger all active and bouncy. "TUGGIE!" One kit pounced on Tugger causing him to fall. "Hey Etcetera." Tugger chuckled. Two others went around Tugger laughing along. A white kitten stood at the sidelines waving at Tugger. "Hey Victoria." Tugger smiled. _Oh. So that's the Victoria Tugger was talking about._ Quaxo thought. Victoria glanced at the kitten Tugger brought with him. She smiled and waved. Quaxo smiled and waved back and noticed Victoria blush. Tugger asked the three kittens to get off of him, gently of course, and stood up. "Quaxo, this is Etcetera," Tugger pointed at a mainly dark white, with black, grey and gold stripes on her side. "Electra," He now pointed to a dark and stripped kitten. "Jemima," Her coat is a rich satin red with black, brown and white tinges and a white chest. Her gloves/leg warmers are black and white. "And Victoria." Tugger pointed at the white kitten. They all waved together at Quaxo and he waved back. He again noticed Victoria's blush.

"Tugger," Electra said. "Where did you find Quaxo?" The others agreed. They all wanted to know how Tugger found Quaxo. While Tugger was telling the kittens the story, Quaxo noticed Victoria glancing at him while the other kittens were listening attentively. Tugger and Quaxo had to say goodbye to the kittens and headed to Old Deutoronomy.

Quaxo met the others while going to Old Deuteronomy's tire. Once they've reached Old Deuteronomy's tire, Tugger noticed Munkustrap talking with Old Deuteronomy. "Father, I'm telling you. Macavity's getting wiser…" Old Deuteronomy smiled and nodded at the silver tabby.

Old Deuteronomy noticed Tugger coming along with a tuxedo cat. "Hello there Tugger. Who's this with you?"

"Oh. This is Quaxo. I found him outside the yard under a pile of old appliances. I was wondering if we could consider him as a Jellicle." Tugger grinned. Old Deuteronomy thought about it hard. "What is your second name Quaxo?" Quaxo got surprised. _How did he know about my second name_? "Uh… uh… M-M-M-Mist-t-t-of-f-folees." Quaxo stuttered. Old Deuteronomy nodded. "Alright Mistof▬▬"

"Uh. Father, Quaxo sparkles whenever he's called that." Tugger gulped. Old Deuteronomy nodded once more. "I thought so." Old Deuteronomy turned to the silver tabby and said, "Go and call Tantomile and Cari▬▬"

A knock on the door and Tantomile and Caricopat came in. "You summoned us?" Old Deuteronomy nodded and told them to come in. "Do you know anything abou▬▬"

"About Quaxo?"

"Yes. Yes we do."Tantomile said.

"We see him saving you from…"Caricopat started.

Quaxo hid behind Tugger. Scared. Tugger picked up Quaxo and held him close. Munkustrap noticed this and began feeling suspicious. He excused himself and Tugger leaving Quaxo behind with Old Deuteronomy, Tantomile and Caricopat.

* * *

Once they were far from Old Deuteronomy's tire, Munkustrap looked at Tugger seriously and said, "Tugger. Stop with this charade."

"What charade?"Tugger said, confused.

"Stop pretending that you actually care for Quaxo."

"You know what? I. Am. Not. Pretending. You know perfectly that I have a soft spot for kittens." Tugger said.

"I know that." Munkustrap sighed. "What I meant was… Don't get too caught up with Quaxo. I mean, don't break your heart."

"What do you mean? I'm confused." Munkustrap sighed. "Never mind Tugger." Tugger nodded and followed Munkustrap back to the tire.

Once they've reached the tire Tugger asked Old Deuteronomy, "Father, have you decided yet?" Old Deuteronomy nodded.

**It is a little long. Right? :D R&R! :D :))**


	3. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU

**I don't believe you******

Everyone celebrated once they've known that a new Jellicle will be staying with them. Everyone congratulated him. Especially Victoria.

_Hmm. Where will Quaxo stay? He can't stay with Tugger. That's for sure. How about Victoria? She was the **happiest **kitten. Maybe she has feelings for him… Hmmm…_ Munkustrap thought. He had to find Victoria.

* * *

"Do you like him?"

"Uh. Yeah. At first. But…"

"But?" Munkustrap asked.

"He looks… gay." Victoria said whispering by the end.

"GAY?" Munkustrap shouted.

"Shhhh… I'm the only one who noticed."

"Are you sure?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes. I mean, what kind of cat stands chest out?"

"Hm. Good point. I have to talk this out with Old Deuteronomy. Bye." Munkustrap headed off to Old Deuteronomy's tire. Victoria shrugged and found Quaxo playing with Jemima, Electra, Pouncival, and Etcetera.

"Hey Quaxo!" Victoria shouted. Quaxo looked at Victoria. "Come here." Victoria smiled. _Now, what's she up to?_ Quaxo thought and went towards Victoria.

"Yes?" Quaxo asked. Victoria circled Quaxo with narrowed eyes. "Hmmm." Victoria said. Quaxo raised an eyebrow once Victoria was in front of him. "What?" Quaxo asked. Victoria pulled Quaxo out of the crowd and into a place where no one knew. It was like Victoria's personal place.

"Ok Quaxo. I want a straight answer. Are you... gay?" Quaxo got surprised by the question but couldn't help but nod. Victoria squealed and jumped "OMIGOD! Who is it? Is it Plato? Don't tell me it's Plato. NO. Is it Pouncival? OMIGOD! It's Pouncival isn't it?" Quaxo said nothing but shook his said. "So it's not Pouncival? Hmmm…" Victoria thought. Victoria's eyes widened at the thought. "Is it Tugger?" Victoria whispered. Quaxo blushed and nodded. Victoria squealed and jumped more than before. "EEEEEEEEE! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! This is sooooooo great! Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Victoria grinned. Quaxo just knew he could trust her.

* * *

Munkustrap was by Old Deuteronomy's tire talking about Quaxo's _'situation'._

"Are you sure?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Positive."

"Very well then. We just have to keep this _'situation'_ of Quaxo a secret. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Victoria. She was the one who told me about it." Munkustrap answered.

Old Deuteronomy nodded. " You may be dismissed." Munkustrap started to turn but then remembered, "Uhm, Father, where will he stay? Quaxo, I mean."

"With Tugger of course."

"Don't you think that's…? Dangerous?" Munkustrap asked.

"No. Not at all. He did ask." Old Deuteronomy smiled at the silver tabby. Munkustrap nodded, left and found Tugger playing with Quaxo and the kittens.

"TUGGIE! Your it!" Electra shouted. Tugger laughed and tried to catch Etcetera. He noticed Quaxo murmuring to himself alone in the corner facing it. He also noticed that there was light in front of him, like he was doing magic. Tugger stopped and asked the kittens to go home. "Quaxo and I have to leave." Quaxo suddenly stopped and Tugger noticed this. No more light. No more murmuring to one's self. Quaxo stood up and went beside Victoria. "Uh, uh… He could stay with me." Victoria grinned.

"He could…" Quaxo and Victoria sighed of relief. "But… I already asked Old Deuteronomy if he could stay with me."

"And?" Quaxo and Victoria said together.

"He said yes." Tugger grinned.

"Uh, Tugger. You go ahead. I'll just ask Victoria where your den is. Okay?" Tugger nodded and headed to his den. Quaxo took Victoria to her secret place and asked her to call him Mistoffolees whenever they're alone. Once Victoria called him Mistoffolees, he started to sparkle. Sparks came out of his hand and he began to shoot electricity wherever he wanted to. Victoria's eyes widened at the scene. "Omigod! Quaxo! You can do magic!" Victoria jumped up and down in excitement. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! That's so great!' She squealed. Mistoffolees smirked and continued to do magic.

After an hour, Mistoffolees began to tire. He asked Victoria to call him Quaxo again so he could become normal. Once done, they began to walk towards Tugger's den. "Quaxo! There you are! I've been looking for you." Quaxo and Victoria saw Tugger running towards them. He pulled Quaxo from Victoria and went into his den, leaving Victoria alone.

Once inside Tugger's den, Quaxo noticed something that made him twitch. Mess. Everywhere, there was mess. "I-I-I can't sleep here." Quaxo said.

"Why not?" Tugger asked. Quaxo spread out his arms saying that the room was messy. He started to turn "I'm goi▬"

"WAIT! Uh… uh… I'm gonna clean it. Wait." Tugger said. He hurriedly cleared the room. Tugger gave Quaxo a bed on the other side of the den. Quaxo immediately went and slept. Tugger chuckled. _Isn't that cute. Wait. Did I just call Quaxo cute? Yeah… Wait. What?_

**Is it long? I don't think so. :| Tell me if it is. ^^**


	4. BUTTERFLIES

**Butterflies **

Months have passed and the same routine was done. Quaxo would wake up early in the morning, find Victoria, go to their 'secret place' and do magic. Quaxo's feelings for Tugger grew as Tugger's feelings for Quaxo started.

* * *

Quaxo woke up one morning at a sight of Tugger on top of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Quaxo shouted as he pushed Tugger off of him. "So?" Quaxo asked. "What were you doing on top of me?"

"I-I-I s-s-saw a b-b-bug. I-I-I w-w-was g-g-gonna g-get i-it." Tugger stuttered. Quaxo narrowed his eyes (but his heart was beating like 'whoa') and headed to the open space and found Victoria and the others playing. "Victoria!" Quaxo shouted.

* * *

Tugger sighed. _Why? Why do I get butterflies when ever he's around? Why do I feel like I have to be with him every second of the day?_ Tugger sighed once more. _I need Bombalurina's advice.

* * *

_

"Quaxo! What's up?" Victoria asked.

"I'M FREAKING OUT VICTORIA! FREAKING OUT!" Quaxo shouted.

"Why? What happened?" Victoria smirked. Quaxo narrowed his eyes and pulled Victoria out of the clear and into their 'secret place'.

"When I woke up I saw Tugger, on top of me." Victoria laughed.

"Omigod!" Victoria giggled. "I bet someone had the butterflies this morning."

"Shutup." Quaxo blushed.

"Ooooooh. Somebody's blushing." Victoria teased. Quaxo blushed even more. Victoria gigged.

* * *

Bombalurina was in her den brushing her fur when Tugger burst in screaming, "BOMBA! You have to help me."

"Why? What's wrong now?" Bombalurina asked.

"I've been feeling things. Weird things." Tugger said. "Help me." He mouthed.

"What kind of feelings? I'm not a magician you know. I don't _sparkle_." Tugger's body tensed. _SPARKLE_. Tugger thought.

"Tugger? You okay?" Bombalurina asked.

"Uh… I got to go. Thanks! You're of great help." Tugger ran out of the den. _I have to find Quaxo._

"Uh. You're welcome?" Bombelurina said, confused.

* * *

"Quaxo!" Tugger shouted once he found Quaxo with Victoria by Old Deuteronomy's tire. Victoria and Quaxo saw Tugger running toward them. _Oh no!_ Quaxo thought as he pulled Victoria and they both ran toward their 'secret place'. Tugger followed.

* * *

"Okay. I'm gonna kiss you" Quaxo said. Victoria's eyes widened. "Is it okay?" Quaxo asked.

"Uh-uh-uh. W-why?"

"Just so we could lose Tugger. Please." Victoria nodded. Quaxo leaned in and their lips touched.

Tugger was hiding behind the pile of old appliances, tears in his eyes. _I can't believe it. They're faking it!_ Tugger ran straight to his den, ignoring the queens that tried to flirt with him. Once he was back in his den, he looked at the mirror he found 2 years ago. "They were faking. They can't kiss each other. They're best friends and Victoria doesn't like Quaxo. Does she?" Tugger sobbed once more. "Why am I crying? I mean, I don't _love_ him like that. Do I? Do I love _him_?"

* * *

Quaxo and Victoria's lips parted once they heard footstep descending. Victoria's lips grew into a smile once she saw Quaxo smiling too. "Wow." Victoria gulped. Quaxo nodded.

"That that was nice." Quaxo exhaled. Victoria giggled. She always liked Quaxo ever since. She felt fireworks when they were kissing, but Quaxo doesn't feel the same way. He only saw her as a friend. A best friend. She was okay with that. Quaxo chuckled. Quaxo liked Victoria since he first saw her, but Tugger was just so… nice that he… changed his mind.

* * *

Quaxo went back to Tugger's den and found Tugger sleeping. _Tugger's sleeping. That's unusual. _Quaxo thought. What he didn't know that Tugger was just pretending. He was still wide awake. "Oh Tugger, if you only knew." Quaxo sighed as he kissed Tugger's forehead and headed to bed. Tugger heard what Quaxo said and felt hope.


	5. JEMIMA KNOWS

**Jemima knows******

Tugger woke up noticing that Quaxo wasn't there. He went outside to the clear and saw Quaxo and Victoria playing. _I thought I had a chance._ Tugger's face fell. He also saw Electra, Etcetera and the other kittens play. _Huh, where's Jemima?_ Tugger thought. He went to Munkustrap and asked where his niece was. "I don't know. She came home yesterday crying and shouting "I hate her!" at the top of her lungs so Demeter and I decided not to interfere. But you should. You _are_ her favorite uncle." Munkustrap smirked. Tugger laughed and thought, _Where does Jemima stay when she's depressed?_ Tugger smiled at the thought and ran to the back gate and saw Jemima crying above an old pile of appliances. Tugger went up to her and patted her back. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tugger asked.

"Oh." Jemima sniffed. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She forced out a smile.

"Oh come on. I know something's wrong. Tell me. I won't take no for an answer." Tugger smiled and Jemima giggled.

"It's just that… I saw… Quaxo kiss Victoria. You see, I like Quaxo. Seeing the kiss…" Jemima broke into a sob once more. It took a while for Jemima's words to sink in Tugger's mind. _Wait. Jemima likes Quaxo? Shit._ Tugger's eyes widened. "Hey. It's okay. I mean, maybe they're meant for each other." Tugger felt a pang in the heart when he said that. Jemima nodded.

"I guess so. I mean, there's no reason for me to hate Victoria right?" Tugger nodded. "I've got to go. I need to… straight things out." Jemima said. _I've got to get over him. _Jemima thought as she went away. Tugger stayed.

* * *

Jemima thought of confronting Victoria and Quaxo. She saw them out by the clear playing. She went up to them, narrowed her eyes ad looked at them from head to toe. Victoria and Quaxo looked at her like she was some crazy kitty. "Yes? May _we_ help you?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. Apparently, you can. Come with me." Jemima pulled Victoria and Quaxo into her den. "I want a straight answer…" Quaxo felt de-ja-vu. _Shit. I have to tell Jemima my secret now?_ Quaxo sighed. "… Are you together?" Jemima asked. Quaxo and Victoria looked at each other and started to laugh. "No." Quaxo chuckled. "What made you think that?" Quaxo laughed some more and so did Victoria.

"Because. I saw you two kiss." Jemima said flatly. Quaxo's eyes widened and so did Victoria's.

"Y-y-you s-s-saw th-th-that?" Victoria stuttered. Jemima nodded. Quaxo chuckled then both looked at him.

"No." Quaxo chuckled. "I mean, yeah we did but… we did it for a reason."

"What reason?" Jemima asked.

"You see, Quaxo's…" Victoria looked at Quaxo looking for an approval. Quaxo nodded and Victoria continued, "…gay" Jemima's eyes widened even more.

"Y-y-you're gay?" Jemima looked at Quaxo.

"Please don't tell anyone." Quaxo pleaded.

"Don't worry. I just can't believe it." Quaxo nodded.

"Yeah. Hard to believe?" Jemima nodded. Victoria giggled and both Jemima and Quaxo shot a look at her.

"What?" Victoria giggled again. Jemima shook her head. "Who is it?" Jemima asked.

"Tugger."

* * *

Once Jemima was gone, Tugger went _wild_. "ARGH! Why does it have to be Jemima? I already had Victoria as a competition. Now Jemima? My _own_ niece?" Tugger growled. He went back to his den, furious. As he passed by the clear, he saw all the kittens playing excluding Quaxo, Jemima and Victoria. He didn't mind that fact and headed to his den.

Once inside, he saw Bombalurina on his bed, serious. "Yes?" Tugger asked.

"You didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tugger sighed. "Please. Go."

"No. I won't go. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend. I can sense it when something's bothering you." Tugger sighed.

"You see, I… uh… have this friend. He has a _love_ problem. He likes someone, but that someone's a tom. And I▬he, doesn't know what to do. If that _tom_ likes him back or something." Bombalurina's eyes widened at the thought.

"Is that _tom_ who likes a tom… you?" Bombalurina asked. Tugger looked down, blushing and nodded. Bombalurina sighed. "Who is it?"

"_Quaxo_." Bombalurina gasped.

**Yeah. I know. It's short. R&R :D**


	6. BOMBALURINA KNOWS

**Bombalurina knows******

Quaxo went home and saw Bombalurina and Tugger kissing. Quaxo cleared his throat. Bombalurina and Tugger departed then Bombalurina excused herself and left. "What was that?"

"What was _what_?" Tugger smirked. Quaxo shook his head and headed to bed. Tugger lay down his bed and reminisced.

_"So… You like Quaxo?" Bombalurina asked. Tugger nodded. "Since when?" Bombalurina asked._

_"I don't… really know." Tugger was blushing._

_"OMIGOD!" Bombalurina giggled._

_"Please don't tell anyone."_

_"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Bombalurina grinned. After a while, Tugger heard footsteps. Tugger gasped at the thought. "Let's kiss. I know it's awkward but I'll tell you afterwards. Please."_

_"Uh… O-okay?" Tugger leaned in and their lips touched just when a black kitten came in._

* * *

The next morning, Quaxo woke up with red eyes._ I guess I cried myself to sleep._ Quaxo thought. He looked around and saw Tugger sleeping then he remembered what happened that night. His heart felt pain as he tiptoed out of Tugger's den. He went to the clear and saw Jemima and Victoria giggling about something.

* * *

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"That Tugger might mate this year!" Jemima squeaked.

"OMIGOD!" Victoria squealed.

"I know! I really hope it would be Quaxo. And I hope that Tumble would pick me." Jemima looked at Tumblebrutus dreamily then noticed Quaxo walking toward them. "Hey. Speak of the _magician_." Jemima giggled. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Hey Quaxo." Victoria smiled. Quaxo waved and sighed. "Guys, I have a problem…"

"What?"

"I saw Tugger and Bombalurina kiss last night."

"WHAT?" Jemima gasped and Victoria's eyes widened. Quaxo nodded and told them the story.

* * *

Tugger woke up noticing Quaxo wasn't there again. He sighed and went out and saw Quaxo crying. He went up to him and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just go away Tugger." Jemima hissed.

"Yeah Tugger. Just go." Victoria said. Tugger was surprised at the reaction of Jemima and Victoria. Tugger nodded and went to Bombalurina's den.

* * *

"That's okay Quaxo, don't cry. Everything will be fine." Jemima said. Victoria nodded. "Yeah Quaxo. Jemima and I are here." Victoria smiled. Quaxo wiped his tears and nodded. "Come on. Let's go to my den." Victoria offered. Quaxo and Jemima followed Victoria into her den.

* * *

"Yo Bambi!" Tugger chuckled. Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Hey Tugger. You owe me a story remember?"

"Oh!" Tugger slapped his forehead. "Yeah. You see, I kissed you to get back at Quaxo. It's because I saw _them_ kiss the day before yesterday."

"Them?" Bombalurina asked.

"Victoria and Quaxo."

* * *

Once inside Victoria's den, Jemima told Quaxo that Tugger might mate this year.

"WHAT?" Quaxo shouted. Victoria and Jemima nodded. Quaxo closed his eyes because it felt like tears were coming down.

* * *

"Oh. MY. GOD!" Bombalurina said. "Quaxo and Victoria kissed?" Tugger nodded.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I still think that Quaxo likes you. I mean, there might be _reasons_ why they did that right?" Bombalurina comforted the nearly crying cat.


	7. I LOVE YOU

**I LOVE YOU**

**Thank you for all the reviews that I got! :D That kept me going for sure ;) :" :))**

**In this chapter, will Tugger and Quaxo's feeling be revealed? **

**Tune in! :D :" MISTO/TUGGER !  
**

**mistotugger~ ;)**

* * *

After, Tugger went home and saw Quaxo lying down in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey." Quaxo greeted. He smelled his presence. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Been from Bomba's. You? How's Victoria?" Tugger asked.

"She's okay. Jemima's fine too. Victoria and I are helping her with Tumblebrutus. Who would've thought that Jemima liked Tumble?" Tugger was surprised at what Quaxo said. _Wow. She gets over him fast. I really hope I would too._ Tugger thought. He really wanted to hug Quaxo right now and never let go. He wanted to feel what his lips felt like. He wanted to rewind at the time when he was on top of Quaxo (before Quaxo woke up and panicked). He wanted to sleep beside him to know what it feels like. He really wanted him.

Next thing he knew, his lips were touching Quaxo's. Quaxo wanted to kiss back, but he knew he couldn't. He pushed Tugger off of him. "What were you doing?" Quaxo shouted. Tugger opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I thought so. What was that for anyway? A friendly kiss?"

"Look Quaxo…"

"NO. You look Tugger. I know you're like the playboy in this junkyard but I believe that you could do bet▬" Tugger's lips crashed into Quaxo's once more. Quaxo melted and gave in. They're tongues played with each other. Tugger felt like he was on cloud nine. He pushed Quaxo down and deepened the kiss. Quaxo purred and so did Tugger. They both departed after few more purrs and they both sat up. Quaxo breathed heavily while Tugger gulped. "Wow. That was… by far. The BEST kiss I ever had." Tugger smirked.

"By far?" Quaxo pounced on Tugger causing them to fall on the bed once more, but this time, Quaxo was on top. Tugger chuckled. "I _love_ you." Quaxo's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Quaxo asked.

"I. LOVE. YOU." Tugger said as he planted a kiss on Quaxo. He rolled over just so he could be on top. "Please tell me you do too." He whispered. Quaxo stayed quiet. Tugger's face fell. He felt like a big jerk, kissing someone who doesn't love you. He got off of Quaxo and headed to bed.

Quaxo stayed in that position for about five minutes before he realized what Tugger said. He looked around and saw Tugger curled up on his bed sleeping. He went over him and slept beside him.

* * *

Tugger woke up at the sight of Quaxo snuggling up on him. He smiled and tried to go out without waking Quaxo up. But apparently, he just did one move and Quaxo suddenly woke up. "Morning." Quaxo yawned and rubbed his eyes. Tugger's heart melted. _That's was just so cute._ Tugger thought. "Good morning." He smiled. Quaxo tried to kiss Tugger but Tugger beat him to it. "I knew it." Quaxo smirked. Tugger chuckled.

"I love you Quaxo. Don't ever forget that." Tugger kissed Quaxo once more. Quaxo purred and Tugger chuckled.

"Don't you have friends to gossip with?" Tugger raised on eyebrow. Quaxo rolled his eyes and went straight to the clear. Tugger sighed. _He went with out goodbye kiss._ Tugger thought. Then Quaxo came in and gave Tugger a peck on the lips and a hug. "Thank you." Quaxo whispered before he disappeared again.

* * *

Quaxo found Jemima and Victoria by the tire talking to Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Victoria looked back and saw Quaxo. "Quaxo! Come 'ere." Quaxo went to them and saw Tumble and Jemima holding hands. Quaxo raised an eyebrow at Jemima and chuckled. "What?" Jemima asked. Quaxo pointed at Jemima and Tumble's hands. "Oh, that." Jemima blushed. "Tumble asked me out." Jemima giggled. Quaxo nodded and asked Pouncival and Tumblebrutus if he could excuse the girls for a while. Tumble and Pouncival looked at each other and shrugged. Quaxo grinned and kidnapped Victoria and Jemima. The three of them went to Quaxo and Victoria's 'secret place'. "Ok. Now what's the reason for you kidnapping us?" Victoria grinned. Quaxo inhaled then exhaled.

"Tugger and I… kissed last night and he told me that he loved me but I froze. After five minutes, I realized what he said and slept _beside_ him." Quaxo blushed while Victoria and Jemima squealed.

"OMIGOD!" Victoria and Jemima said simultaneously. Quaxo nodded. "So you too are together?" The kittens said simultaneously again then giggled. Quaxo shrugged. Jemima and Victoria frowned. Quaxo agreed and frowned too. They all sighed. "Well. Say something you lucky fool." Jemima said. Quaxo chuckled.

"What's there to say? I've already said everything."

"Oh. Well… tell us some more." Victoria encouraged. Quaxo sighed and told the rest of the story.

* * *

Tugger felt like flying. He skipped (yes he was skipping) to Bombalurina's den and saw her brushing her fur. "Woah. What's wrong with you _Lover Boy_?" Bombalurina gigged.

"It's a secret." Tugger chuckled.

"Oh come on. Please." Tugger sighed.

"Okay. Quaxo and I kissed last night." Tugger blushed. Bombalurina squealed.

"OMG! That's so great! What did he say? Did you say the _143_ word? Tell me!" Bombalurina insisted. Tugger chuckled.

"I kissed him then-again-he panicked and asked what I was doing-was it like a friendly kiss or something- so I said 'Look Quaxo…' then he cut me off and said the he knew that I was playboy of this junkyard and that he believed that I could do better then I cut him off by kissing him then he gave in and…" Tugger shivered with a smile on his face. Bombalurina knew what it meant.

"So… did you guys…?"

"Oh! Heavens no!" Tugger chuckled. "So anyway, we kissed passionately then we departed and I said that it was _by far_ the BEST kiss I ever had the he said 'by far?' and pounced on me. So he was on top of me right? Then I said 'I love you.' His eyes then widened. And he asked what I said so I said it I love you slowly. Then I whispered 'Please tell me you do too'. He didn't say anything after so I assumed that he didn't like me back. I left him and headed to bed." Bombalurina blinked, opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tugger nodded. "Yeah. Then I saw Quaxo this morning beside curled looking so cute so I tried to move and get out but once I did, he woke up and looked at me, smiling…" Tugger continued as Bombalurina's eyes kept on blinking. Not whether to feel disgust that her best friend kissed a tom or feel happy that her best friend kissed _the_ tom.


	8. YOU'RE A MAGICAL CAT?

**YOU'RE A MAGICAL CAT?**

Quaxo came home and saw Tugger about to eat his dinner. "It isn't that bad to share, right?" Quaxo smirked while Tugger chuckled. Tugger split his dinner into two and just when Quaxo was going to get it, Tugger hid the other half behind him and puckered his lips asking for a kiss. Quaxo smirked, leaned in and did his magic (secretly of course).

Tired of waiting, Tugger opened his eyes and saw Quaxo sitting on his bed eating his half of the rat. "Wha▬? How'd you…?" Quaxo smirked at the curious cat. "How did you get there? How did you get your half?" Quaxo chucked and walked towards Tugger's ear and whispered, "Magic." Tugger's eyes grew as he looked at Quaxo and mouth 'really?' Quaxo nodded and chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Tugger passionately. Tugger kissed back but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking how Quaxo was a magician. Quaxo departed and looked at Quaxo disappointingly.

"You're disturbed." Tugger stayed silent. "Is it about me being a magician?"

"Well… Let me think… YES. How could you not tell me? I mean, we lived together for several months now, I kissed you yesterday, and you tell me now?" Quaxo stayed silent. "I thought so. Why? Why did you keep it from me?"

"I had to. I think. Only two cats know. Jemima and Victoria. No one else. I'm sorry Tugger. I just felt like I had to keep it from everybody else." Quaxo's voice was cracking. Tugger hugged and whispered, "it's okay. But I do want to see you do magic." Tugger grinned once he departed from Quaxo. Quaxo chuckled.

"Ok. But to see me do magic… you have to say one very special name…" Tugger smirked at the memory.

"Mistoffolees." Tugger whispered. Suddenly, Quaxo began to sparkle and sparks started to form on his paws.

Mistoffolees started to murmur some things, then a juicy rat came out of no where and landed on Tugger's paws. Tugger licked his lips and began to eat the rat slowly, cherishing each taste. "Yum…" Tugger groaned. "You are a great cook." Mistoffolees chuckled. He continued doing tricks until he was getting tired. He asked Tugger to call him Quaxo so he could turn back to his original self. Once done, Quaxo slept immediately. Tugger chuckled and slept beside Quaxo.

* * *

Quaxo woke up feeling sore. _Uh. I think I used up all my energy for Tugger last light. Wait. Eew. That sounded wrong._ Quaxo chuckled at the thought. Tugger woke up after Quaxo chuckled. "Morning." Tugger yawned.

"Morning." Quaxo smiled. Tugger gave Quaxo a peck. "You were amazing last night."

"That sounded… totally wrong." Quaxo laughed. Tugger joined in. "But, thanks I did do my best." Quaxo winked. Tugger felt like pouncing on him and just kiss him even more passionately than he did before. But he can't, he wanted to take it slowly.

* * *

Quaxo went out and saw Victoria and Jemima sitting by the tire doing nothing. He walked towards them and waved. "Yo. You gals bored?" Victoria and Jemima nodded. "Well…" Quaxo leaned in. "How 'bout some magic?" Victoria and Jemima's straight face turned into a grin. They both nodded enthusiastically. Quaxo chuckled and they all went to their 'secret place'

* * *

Tugger headed to the clear and noticed Etcetera and Electra doing nothing. "Hey kitties!" Tugger grinned. Etcetera and Electra just stayed put. _Whoa. This is weird. How come they're not all jumpy today? _Tugger thought. _Something's weird. But what?_ Tugger wondered. He went to them in his usual walk. "Hey pretties. What's wrong?" Electra looked at Tugger. "We're bored. We have nothing to do." Etcetera sighed and nodded at Electra. "Well… I'm here." Electra and Etcetera looked at each other and sighed. _Whoa. This is unusual. _Tugger thought. He noticed that no one was out in the clear. He looked up and felt the sun against him. _It's hotter today. Maybe that's why Electra and Etcetera has no energy._ Tugger grinned at the thought and ran to the place where he saw Victoria and Quaxo kiss.

* * *

Quaxo was doing tricks for Jemima and Victoria when Tugger came running towards them. Quaxo and Victoria's eyes widened. "H-How did you know this place?" Victoria stuttered. She shot a glare at Quaxo. "You told him did you?"

"What? No! I didn't!" Quaxo looked at Tugger. "How'd you know this place?"

"I-I-I saw you guys kissing here… so I assumed that you guys stay here for fun." Tugger grinned. Victoria calmed down and apologized to Quaxo. "It's okay Victoria. So Tugger," Quaxo looked at Tugger. "What do you want?"

"You see, the weather…"

"Is hot?"

"Yes. Thanks Jem." Jemima smirked. "So anyway, I was thinking…"

"If Quaxo could make the weather colder?"

"Yes. Thank you Victoria." Victoria nodded. "Yes. So can you?" Quaxo thought it hard and eventually nodded. He murmured some word and said the magic word. "PRESTO!"

Suddenly, the weather became from sunny to cloudy. Tugger hugged Quaxo and ran back to the clear. He saw Electra and Etcetera squealing once they saw Tugger running toward the clear. Tugger soon felt relief. _Thank you Quaxo. _

"Hey Kitties" Tugger grinned. Etcetera's cheeks began to turn pink while Electra squealed. "Seems like things are back to normal."

"Yes. It was just so hot a while ago. Sorry Tuggsie."

"Yeah. Sorry Tuggie." Etcetera agreed with Electra.

"That's okay. Now, who wants to do something?" Electra and Etcetera raised their hand enthusiastically. Tugger chuckled.

* * *

I was there, watching their every move. They have to get ready. 'Cause here I am.

**I'm guessing you already know that "I" was and I know, its short. I'm so sorry. I'm having those one of those problems writers have. WRITER'S BLOCK :((**

**But anyway, R&R :D**


	9. HE'S NOT THERE

**HE'S NOT THERE**

Quaxo woke up and noticed that was Tugger gone. He went out and saw Tugger talking with other adults. He did a spell to make him invisible and walked towards them. He heard them talk about some ginger cat.

"What?" Tugger shouted. "He's coming back?" He hissed under his breath.

"Yes Tugger. Demeter told me that she can sense him, and you know how Demeter reacts when she senses him around." Tugger sighed at Munkustrap.

"What will we do?" Asparagus asked. Munkustrap sighed.

"I don't know, Asparagus. I don't know." Asparagus nodded. Tugger sensed that someone was listening to them. Tugger inhaled and smelled the smell of Quaxo. Tugger smirked for a while but went back to having a straight face so that they wouldn't notice. They talked some more for a while they the adults said their goodbyes and went to their dens. Tugger stayed until he knew no one was about and looked for Quaxo. "Quaxo… Quaxo… Where are you?" Quaxo undid his spell and became visible. "You naughty, naughty kitten. _Tsk tsk tsk._" Tugger smirked. Quaxo chuckled quietly and they both headed home.

* * *

Once they were home, Quaxo shot hundreds of questions at Tugger. "Who's Macavity?... Where's he from?... Are you related?... Why does Demeter hate Macavity?..."

"Whoa. Hold it right there kid. You will know at the right time. But I can tell you that Macavity, Munkustrap and I are brothers. That's all you'll ever know… from me." Tugger grinned. Quaxo nodded slowly as Tugger's lips touch his. They pulled apart after a while when they heard thunder-like sounds. Tugger's eyes went from loving to hatred. "Tugger. What's wrong?" Quaxo asked.

"Stay here."

"But▬"

"Stay here." Tugger hissed. Quaxo nodded slowly and saw Tugger running out of their den.

* * *

An evil laugh was heard once Tugger was by the clear. He went beside Munkustrap whose eyes were also full of hatred. Almost all the adults were there. Except for Rumpleteazer, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum who were taking care of the kittens inside Tugger's den (It was Munkustrap's order). They all scattered around the clear and another laugh was heard. They all hissed and Munkustrap shouted, "COME OUT MACAVITY! SHOW YOURSELF!"

* * *

I laughed once more and disappeared. I went to my lair and sat on my "throne" thinking, _Where shall I strike? Shall I strike at the ball? Or shall I strike before?..._

_

* * *

_After a few seconds, they didn't hear anymore signs that Macavity was around,Munkustrap then called in Rumpleteazer, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum. He called a meeting and discussed about Macavity and his plans.

* * *

All the kittens were left alone in Tugger's den. Quaxo was "voted" leader. "Do you guys know anything about what happened today? I mean, they wouldn't want to tell me anything..." Quaxo asked. All the rest of the kittens looked at each other and sighed. "You see Quaxo, Macavity's like the bad guy in a movie... he's super scary looking..." Victoria said. She looked at Jemima for approval and Jemima nodded. "... and he's Jemima's... father."

* * *

The adults went to Tugger's den to fetch their kittens and saw that all of them were sound asleep. The adults got their kits and thanked Tugger for letting them use his den for the kits.

Once all the adult were gone, he tucked in Quaxo and kissed his forehead. He went to his bed and thought about what happened today, then slept

**It's short. :| :)) **


	10. GETTING READY

**Thank you for all the reviews! I TOTALLY appreciate it :)**

**GETTING READY**

Old Deuteronomy's been gone for a few weeks doing his thing so Munkustrap called everyone for a meeting.

"Well, as you see, Old Deuteronomy's been gone for a while and the Jellicle Ball will happen next, next week So we need to plan the sequence of the songs. So, as always, Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats go first. Then the Naming of Cats, then the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. Then?"

"How 'bout I go after?"Jennyanydots sang in her high-C pitch. Munkustrap nodded.

"The Old Gumbie Cat. After?..."

* * *

"You're gonna sing? But you're not on the list Tugger. " Tugger stared blankly at Quaxo. "I should tell Munkustrap about this." Quaxo turned and headed for the door but Tugger stopped him.

"Please don't. It's gonna be my▬_our_ secret. Ok?" Quaxo sighed then nodded. "Good." Tugger grinned.

"Why are you gonna make it a _surprise_?" Quaxo asked.

"I always do it. But somehow they forget. I don't know." Tugger shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I got to go. Got to practice for my number." Quaxo smiled.

"Number? You have a number?" Quaxo nodded. "What?"

"I'm going to sing the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. Munkustrap told me." Quaxo's smile turned into a grin.

"Ok. Good luck." Tugger leaned in but fell because Quaxo hurriedly ran out the den. Tugger sighed. "No good luck _kiss_ then."

* * *

Quaxo got back tired. His throat hurt like hell. _I didn't know there were more songs to sing..._"Hey there Quaxy." Quaxo winced at the nickname. _Ugh. _

"Hey Tugger." He said in his husky voice.

"Whoa. What happened to your voice?" Tugger chuckled. "I remember when I used to have husky voices after practices." Quaxo rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?" Quaxo shot Tugger a death glare. "I'm tired." Tugger nodded and backed away.

_What's with Quaxo? First, he's all cute and romantic... no that's not right... cute, period. Now... he's all... PMS... again, not right... UGH! I'll just sleep._

_

* * *

_ Quaxo woke up sweaty and hot. It was midnight when he woke from an awful dream. _I don't believe it. Tugger wouldn't do that to me. He just can't..._

**_I'm sorry. It's short. :| Its just that exams are up... and I haven't been updating for a LONG time. I'm so sorry. I might not update for a while. Just to wanna focus on my studies. But I promise you, I will be back... MWAHAHA! :))_**

**_R&R :)_**


	11. MR MISTOFFOLEES

**MR. MISTOFFOLEES**

_I ran away. I couldn't look back now. I saw **her** belly. It was **round**. I couldn't believe he would do that. There will be a new kitten. **His** kitten. **His and Cassandra's kitten**. Has he been cheating on me? I've always thought... I've always thought that he loved me..._

_

* * *

_Quaxo woke up sweaty and hot. It was midnight when he woke from an awful dream. He looked around and saw Tugger sleeping peacefully on his bed. He shook his head, cleaned himself and went out.

He walked around the clear, alone. No one was around because they were sleeping. He sat down in the middle of the clear and looked up the sky. "Oh Everlasting Cat. Please. Please don't make my dream come true..."

* * *

Tugger woke up and saw Quaxo sleeping on his bed. He got up and went out to the clear and saw Cassandra looking at him as if he was shark bait. She went closer to Tugger and walked around him. "Hey Tugger."

"Uh... Hi Cassandra"

"So... wanna go for a ride?" Cassandra whispered.

"Uh... no thanks?" Tugger said.

"What?" Casandra looked at Tugger with eyes so wide. "Why not?"

"I...I got to go. Bye Cassie." Tugger ran back to his den leaving Cassandra with a confused look.

* * *

Quaxo woke up once more and saw Tugger looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. Tugger chuckled and gave Quaxo a peck on the lips. "Morning sunshine." Tugger smiled.

"Morning." Quaxo groaned. Tugger pouted.

"What's with you? You don't sound okay..."

"It's nothing..."

"Quax," Tugger warned.

"I... I had a dream. Actually, I've been having this dream for a while." Quaxo whispered.

"About what?"

"About yo slipping and making Cassie pregnant." Quaxo broke down into tears while Tugger froze in his position with eyes widened.

* * *

Things didn't go well the past few days. Tugger ignored Casandra which made Cassie a little confused. Quaxo stayed with Jemima and Victoria, plus Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus the whole day doing tricks for them.

Tugger strolled in the forest near the junkyard thinking about what Quaxo said. _I couldn't believe that I **might** impregnate Cassandra... NO. I've been ignoring her for four days. **FOUR**! He could talk to me now you know. UGH_ Tugger rolled his eyes and lied down on the grass. _I know that only Jemima, Bombalurina and Victoria knows how I feel towards Quaxo... why can't they tell them that I would't do it...?_

* * *

Quaxo ran away laughing along side the other kittens when he accidentally hit Pouncival with his sparks. "I'M GONNA GET YOU MR MISTOFFOLEES!" shouted Pouncival. Quaxo suddenly stopped causing Pouncival to crash into him. Pounce looked at Quaxo and Quaxo looked back with a smile. "What's with?"

"_Mr. Mistoffolees._"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh. I get it. Mr. Mistoffolees, would be his magician name. Not just Mistoffolees, but with the Mr." Jemima said. Pouncival looked at her with an "Oh" look. They all started to laugh and play.

_This is maybe the best day ever._ Quaxo thought.


	12. BE MY MATE?

**BE MY MATE?**

Tugger was walking left to right, right to left in his den while Quaxo was reading this book he found. "Tug, stop. You're distracting me." Tugger looked at the tuxedo tom and shook his head and continued to do what he was doing, thinking. "Ugh. Stop!" Quaxo put down his book and stood on his bed just so he could be a little taller than Tugger. "What is your problem?" Quaxo shouted.

"Your dream! Your dream is my problem!" Tugger shouted.

"What about my dream? The one with you impregnating Cassandra? You know, not _all_ dreams come true!" Quaxo shouted back, holding back tears.

"Well..." Tugger sighed. "I'm sorry. I... I..." Tugger sighed once more. "I'm sorry. Friends?"

"More than." Quaxo smiled and went back to reading his book. Tugger chuckled and sat beside him.

"So, whatcha reading about?"

"I don't know. Some spell book I think."

"Cool. Try one. Since you, you know, are a magical kitty."

"I'm not a kitten. I'm becoming a tom by the next Jellicle ball, which will happen next Sunday." Quaxo smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Tugger frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Since you'll be a tom... you have to move out and find your own den." Quaxo frowned as well.

"Oh." Tugger's frown suddenly turned into a grin. He looked at Quaxo with a nod. "What?"

"Not unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless we're mates."

"Whoa. Slow down. Mates?"

"Yeah! W▬wouldn't you like that?" Tugger grinned.

"I do but... what if Old Deuteronomy won't accept?"

"Nah! Father always accepts just as long he knows that the _love_ is real. It is real right? I mean, you fell something towards me... right?" Quaxo rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Tugger. They kissed as if it was their last. Quaxo pulled away and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Tugger chuckled and kissed Quaxo once more. Quaxo smiled and pulled away. "Ok, stop." Tugger smiled and chuckled.

"So, yeah. I think Father will say yes."

"Ok. So, when are you gonna ask?"

"Now." Tugger got up and ran out of the den laughing. Quaxo sighed and prayed that Old Deuteronomy would say yes.

* * *

Tugger ran to the tire and saw Old Deuteronomy talking to Munkustrap. "Father!" Tugger shouted while running.

"Well, Good Evening my son. What is it that you want?" Tugger looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded and left.

"Well," Tugger looked at Old Deuteronomy unsure. "CanQuaxoandIbemates?"

"What? Please, say it slowly."

"Can Quaxo and I be mates?"

"Well... Do you love him?" Tugger nodded. "Does he love you?" Tugger nodded again. "Well then, tomorrow morning, I shall announce my decision. To everyone." Tugger gulped and bowed and started to walk back to his den.

* * *

"WHAT?" Quaxo shrieked.

"Yes. He's going to announce it to _everyone_ tomorrow. I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. We're gonna make it." Quaxo winked and headed to bed.

_I really how we do. I just love you too much. _

_

* * *

_"Munkustrap.I want to talk about what Tugger had requested."

"Yes. What did he want this time?"

"He... uhm... wants to be mated to Quaxo."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh. Be quiet. Someone might here you."

"Everyone's sleeping Father and I don't think I'd wake up someone."

"Hm. Good point. Sorry but yes, Tugger did ask if he could be mated to Quaxo... and my decision if final."

"What's your decision Father?"

**DUN DUN DUN... will Old Deuteronomy say yes? or maybe no?**

**WAIT AND SEE. :)**

**R&R!  
**


	13. THE DECISION

**THE DECISION**

Quaxo and Tugger woke up felling excited yet nervous. This was the day. The day when Old Deuteronomy will announce his decision.

"MORNING!" Tugger greeted.

"Morning." Quaxo yawned.

"JELLICLE CATS COME ONE COME ALL..." Quaxo and Tugger looked at each other and smiled.

"This is it..."

* * *

"JELLICLE CATS COME ONE COME ALL." Old Deuteronomy said. All Jellicles came out and sat in front of their leader. "I have an important question for all of you. How do you feel toward homosexuals?"

"FINE WITH IT!" Alonzo shouted looking at Munkustrap dreamily.

"SAME!" Pouncival said. All Jellicles, according to their answer, were fine with homosexuals.

"Well, since all of you are okay with it. I have an announcement, Tugger and Quaxo please come here." Tugger went beside his Father all pround and stuff while Quaxo went slowly and shyly. "These two, will be mated." Tugger grinned while Quaxo's eyes widened. Everyone was quiet at first but then cheered.

"FINALLY!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed along.

* * *

"WOW! I can't believe it! We're gonna be mated." Tugger grinned once Quaxo and him escaped the crowd.

"Yeah." Quaxo said. "I can't wait." Quaxo forced out a smile.

"What's wrong?" Tugger frowned. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am. It's just that... it feels... weird, you know?"

"No. I don't. I'm just happy we're going to mates after the Jellicle Ball!" Tugger felt so happy. _Whoa. I've never seen Tugger this happy. I guess I should be happy too._ Quaxo thought.

"You know what. I am happy. I love you."

"I love you too." Tugegr smiled and leaned in. They kissed passionately and Quaxo felt like floating. Quaxo pulled away and smiled.

"I love you so much Quax. I don't know what to do when... well you know the rest." Quaxo giggled.

"I love you too. Too much actually." Tugger smiled.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's a new day." Tugger said and they both went to their beds and slept.

* * *

_"I love you Tugger."_

_"Yeah? Well I don't! Now, GET LOST! I do not want to see your face ever again! LEAVE!"_

_"But, I l-love you..."_

_"GO. AWAY! NOW! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!"_

**Ohh, what was that^? CLIFFHANGER! and I know, it's short. Sorry :)**

**R&R! :D**


	14. ETCETERA

**ETCETERA**

**Gonna make this chapter all about Etcetera's dream, so it will be on her perspective. Thank you for the reviews :D :D **

I was looking dreamily at Tugger while he did his hip swaying in front of Jemima, Electra, Victoria and I. But I could see Quaxo looking at Tugger as if he was... uggh. I shivered at the thought. I know that Quaxo and Tugger will be mated this Saturday and I just... I mean, I'm happy for Quaxo and all but... I had Tugger first. **He is mine.** I was first. He doesn't deserve him...

Wait. No. I shouldn't be like this. Quaxo's my friend. I shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"Uh, Etcy? You alright?"

"Huh? Ah... I'm alright Tugger."

"Tugger? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! What's your problem?" I immediately covered my mouth and ran away.

"ETCETERA!" Was the last thing I heard before I bumped into a tree by the forest.

* * *

"Oooh..." I touched my head. "Ow." I groaned. My body hurt. I felt like I wanted to die. Now. I couldn't believe that I actually shouted at _The_ Rum Tum Tugger. I sighed.

"Hey, Etcetra, you okay?" I spun around and saw Pouncival looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"What you did back there was... WHOA. I never thought you could do that!"

"Yeah. So did I..."

"Tugger was kinda confused and everything so he and Quaxo want home." I winced when Pouncival said _his_ name. And by his, I meant Quaxo.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me." Pounce chuckled. He was... kinda cute. Wait, what? "Say that to Tugger. Oh, and... I want to aske you something..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"?"

"What? Say it slowly please." I actually heard him the first time. I just wanted to hear it again.

"Would you like to go to the ball... with me?" Pounce smiled. I smiled... then nodded. Pounce sighed of relief and hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered. Then and there, I actually think I got over Tugger.

* * *

"ETCETERA! What happened to you this morning?" Electra asked. "You totally shouted at Tugger! What was that for anyway?"

"Nothing. Maybe I was just... sleepy that's all. Guess what. Pounce asked me to be his date to the ball!"

"OMIGOD!" Eletra squealed. "That's so sweet!"

"And... Tugger, I think I'm over him..." Electra's eyes began to widen.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I don't know... I think I like... Pounce already."

"Thats sweet but... TUGGER and GET OVER does not sound right in one sentence."

"I know... but I am. That's good news for you anyway.

"How?" I rolled my eyes.

"Tugger can be all yours." I smiled.

"Oh right... Thanks!" Electra squealed and went out, probably to tell Victoria and Jemima about it.

* * *

_I was walking around the yard when I saw Tugger and Quaxo kissing. Anger filled me. He was mine. I was supposed to be next in line. Even if I know that Tugger and Quaxo will be mated and all. I was happy for Quaxo... on the outside but on the inside, anger was what I felt._

_"ARGH." I pulled Quaxo away from Tugger and landed my lips on top of Tugger. Tugger quickly pushed me._

_"What the hell what that about?" I kept quiet pulling back my tears. "WHAT WAS THAT? ANSWER ME!"_

_"I love you Tugger."_

_"YEAH? Well I don't! Now, GET LOST! I do not want to see your face ever again! LEAVE!"_

_"But, I l-love you..."_

_"GO. AWAY! NOW! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!"_

_"But..."_

_"GET LOST!"_

**Ooohhhhh... Cliffhanger... again. It's short (I think)... again. *sighs***

**Whose dream could this be? Electra's maybe? Nahh... but really? WHOSE? **


	15. ELECTRA AND ADMETUS

**ELECTRA & ADMETUS**

**Gonna be in Electra's POV. Will she get over Tugger too?**

**Then it will be Admetus' POV. What will he do to help Electra?**

**Oh, and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D :***

I was following Tugger _everywhere_ without him knowing, of course. Since, you know, that _was_ kinda my job. Now that I'm alone and Etcetera's all lovey-dovey with Pounce, Tugger's all mine. Or at least, that was what I thought.

* * *

I was hiding behind a bush when I saw Tugger and Quaxo kissing. Anger filled me. He was mine. I was supposed to be next in line. Even if I know that Tugger and Quaxo will be mated and all. I was happy for Quaxo... on the outside but on the inside, anger was what I felt.

"ARGH." I pulled Quaxo away from Tugger and landed my lips on top of Tugger. Tugger quickly pushed me.

"What the hell what that about?" I kept quiet pulling back my tears. "WHAT WAS THAT? ANSWER ME!"

"I love you Tugger."

"YEAH? Well I don't! Now, GET LOST! I do not want to see your face ever again! LEAVE!"

"But, I l-love you..."

"GO. AWAY! NOW! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!"

"But..."

"GET LOST!"

I felt tears rolling on my cheeks as I ran away from an angry looking Tugger and a surprised but shocked Quaxo. I kept running until I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" A voice said. I looked up and saw Admetus looking pisssed.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-y-y." I said in between tears

"I'm sorry if I scared you. What's wrong? Did I do something to make you cry?" I shook my head and cried some more. He crouched down and hugged me. I buried my head in his chest and cried.

"Shh... shh... don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Do you want me to know why you are crying?"

"If you want..." I sniffed.

"If it only makes you comfortable." I nodded and started telling the story on what happened.

* * *

"Oh... so you like Tugger?"

"_Love _Tugger, yes. And I really can't stand Quaxo. How lucky is he?" She sighed. Why can't she know that I like her? Why don't I have the strength to tell her? To tell her that I _love_ her... "I don't know why he'd choose Quaxo." Electra scoffed. "I mean, I'm pretty aren't I?" Yes. Yes you are. "Uh... Earth to Adme? You there? You're not talking."

"Oh. Uh... of course you are. You're one pretty girl."

"Then why does he love him?"

"Maybe... he's into toms..." It was quite awkward for me since I was a tom.

"Yeah... maybe. But how will I get over Tugg-

I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew, my lips were on touching her's. Electra's eyes widened but the more I deepened the kiss, she slowly closes her eyes.

After a while, I pulled away and looked at her, with closed eyes. She opened them and looked at me, blankly. "I-I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to..." She kissed me again, more deeper this time. I felt like riding on cloud nine. It was heaven.

"I think I just did get over Tugger." She said on my lips. I smiled. She's mine. Finally. I will love her with all my heart.

**Great. The italicized words are done. Quaxo _will_ have Tugger all his now that both of Tugger's fans are over him and have their own love life. **

**R&R! :) **


	16. DON'T RUIN IT

**DON'T RUIN IT**

**Quaxo's POV \m/**

_Today was the day. I will be mated to Tugger. _I sighed. _You can do this. You love him. You can do this._

I woke up and saw Tugger sleeping. I smiled to myself and sat beside his bed watched him sleep. I couldn't believe that I'm going to become a tom tonight as well being mated to Tugger. I sighed once more.

His eyes began to flutter so I gave him my surprise, a kiss. I felt his smile against my lips and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I could be on top of him. I pulled away and looked down on his eyes.

"I love you. We'll be mates by tonight." He whispered.

"I love you too, Tugger. You're the best thing that ever happened to me..." He kissed me once again.

* * *

The day went through very fast. Tugger and I spent the day together. We played with Victoria, Jemima and the others. Tugger eventually forgave Electra for what she did yesterday. We also heard to delightful news, well, not so delightful for Tugger, that Electra and Admetus are together and so are Etcetera and Pounce. Tugger kinda down since two of his fans got over him. I laughed at this, and also his reaction. He kept on whining and telling Pounce and Adme not to break their girls hearts or else. Pounce and Adme took it quite seriously so they did the salute thing and said, "Yes sir!"

2 more hours. 2 more and the Jellicle Ball will start. Munkustrap's all panicky about it. It's not this nor that. It's this and that. I rolled my eyes. Usually Munkustrap isn't as what his attitude is now, or maybe because this is my first Jellicle Ball and maybe the other balls, Munkustrap was like this... What? I'm confusing myself. This is not good.

"Quax!" Munkustrap yelled, breaking my train of thought. "Help me here please. Use your...you-know-what thing please!" Yep, Munkustrap knows about my magic. Tugger, "accidentally" told him about it. At first he was scared, 'cause he thought that I might be the son of Macavity. Pssh. I haven't even seen this Macavity person. Well, I got to go do this. I don't want to but I should.

"What am I supposed to do Munk?"

"Just lift that pile of junk away. It's too heavy." I sighed. I began to roll my arms and slowly lifted my paws in thin air so that the pile would follow. And it did. I put it somewhere where it wouldn't cause commotion.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"I'm panicking! Everything should be-"

"Munk, chill."

"Should be intact..."

"MUNK! CHILL!" I shouted. He was getting on my nerves already.

"Oh. Sorry." I nodded and headed to Tugger and the others.

"HEY! QUAXO!" Victoria squealed.

"Whoa. What's with?" I chuckled. Victoria smirked and pulled me somewhere I didn't know. Maybe a new hiding place? Since the last one... most of knew already.

Once there Victoria jumped up and down, up and down. I had to hold her shoulders to let her stop. "Now, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"EEEEEEE!" Victoria squealed. "Plato just asked me to be his mate. EEEEEEE!" My jaw dropped and Victoria frowned. "You're not happy." I sighed and looked at her.

"Don't you think it's too... fast? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know you love each other and I ship that but... you guys just started going out... and..." I sighed. I couldn't do this. "You know what, never mind. Go on. Mate with him. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Are you sure Quax? 'Cause if you don't like, then..."

"No. Go. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Quax. That's all I need. You're permission. I already had Daddy and Jemima's. All I needed was yours. Thank you so much!" Victoria hugged me and went back to Plato. I stayed at the place for a while, reminiscing. I remembered when Tugger found me, chit-chatting all the way here to the yard. And once we got here, two kittens practically pounced on him. I chuckled at the memory.

I suddenly felt a pair of paws covering my eyes. I smiled. I smelled Tugger around. "Tugger. Let go."

"How sure are you that I'm Tugger?" Oh my god. That's not Tugger's voice.

"Wh-who are you?"

"You're gonna know in a few hours. Now let me tell you this, don't ruin my plan okay? 'Cause you don't know what I can do..."

The pair of paws suddenly disappeared. My heart was beating fast. I ran back and bumped into Tugger.

"Whoa, slow down there tux." Tugger smiled but then it faded once he saw my expression, my scared expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to him, tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I-I can't go to the Jellicle Ball tonight." I lied, well, half lied.

"What? Why not?"

"I...I...I can't ruin his plan..."

"Whose pla...n Oh. _Macavity_." He spat out his name like he wanted to kill. "What did_ he_ do to you?"

"He...he said... that I...I... shouldn't ruin his plan. But I don't know what plan..." Tugger's eyes widened.

"Come with me. Let's go back to Munkustrap."

**Oooo... :)**

**R&R! :D**


	17. JELLICLE BALL

**JELLICLE BALL**

**Quaxo's POV still ;)**

I followed Tugger as he ran back to the clear. He stopped so suddenly so I bumped into him. "MUNKU!" Tugger shouted as if he didn't notice me bumping onto him. Victoria and Jemima ran to me helping me.

"Whoa. What's with Tugger?"

"Yeah. What's with?"

"He became like that when I told him that Macavity threatened me. Well, kinda threatened me... I don't know." Jemima suddenly tensed. I looked around and found Tugger talking to Munkustrap intensely. I walked towards them. "Uh, Tugger," Tugger looked at me with eyes piercing through me.

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said that I shouldn't ruin his plan tonight."

"1 more hour Tugger... we'll just have to do what we can do later. Now, get ready. You too, Quax." Munkustrap said. I nodded while looking at Tugger then walked away.

* * *

30 more minutes. 1800 more seconds 'til the Jellicle Ball... 'til I'm going to ruin _his_ plan. Yes, I'm going to. "Quax," Tugger said.

"What?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for looking at you like that, sorry for not saying sorry when I bumped you."

"It's ok." I sighed. "29 more minutes."

"You can do it. I believe in you." Tugger gave me a kiss on the lips which made my heart leap. This, I hope, wouldn't be our last.

* * *

"JELLICLES! 10 minutes!" Munkustrap yelled. I rolled my eyes at this, he was super demanding. I never knew he was like this.

_Only during the Jellicle Ball._ Oh. My. God. Who was that?

_It's me. Coricopat. Keltings my thing._ I looked at Cori who was on the other side of the clear who just grinned at me. _Just think. I'll be able to hear you. It's what we, magical cats do._

_Can you hear me?_

_Duh. Of course I can. So anyway, Munku's only like that during the Jellicle Ball. He really gets pissed if everything doesn't go as planned._

_Oh.. ok. Thanks? _I looked at Cori once more who nodded and chuckled then went back to what he was doing. That was massively weird. I sighed and assumed position. Three more minutes. Everyone was on their position and I saw something that shocked me. I saw Tugger, but without his mane. I had to pull back a laugh.

Suddenly Demeter went out and a car almost hit her so she ran back to the pipe. Munkustrap went out, then Cassandra, then Skimble, then Pounce, who was told a lot of times not to show up there. Then out came Cori and Tanto so did Electra, then Tugger came out, again I tried not to laugh. Demeter came out of the pipe. Munkustrap crawled down the TSE 1, stood up, then sang.

**Are you blind when you're born?**

**Can you see in the dark? **Demeter sang.

**Can you look at a king?** sang Skimble then Agustus **Would you sit on his throne?** Then sang Tugger,

**Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?**

**Are you cock of the walk?** sang Alonzo.

**When you're walking alone.** Sang... a queen who I didn't know. Maybe she just come out during the Ball.

**Because jellicles are and jellicles do **  
**Jellicles do and jellicles would **  
**Jellicles would and jellicles can **  
**Jellicles can and jellicles do ** Sang everybody...

* * *

Jennyanydots' singing her song now and I'm kinda worried about how Tugger's gonna butt in. Jenny just finished and is shaking hands with the adults. Then music came out. Tugger. I smiled. I sat on the TSE 1 car and Tugger ripped off this thing and meowed. During the song, Tugger did something that kinda pissed me off. He kicked the ball towards me so I had to dodge. I thought about something that would tick him off.

**The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible BORE** I sang sounding bored on the outside. I'm very sure that will tick him off.

* * *

Tugger was interrupted by the end by this queen who looked like she's been thrown away or something. I felt sympathy for her so I tried to touch her but Munkustrap stopped me. He pushed me away like saying 'keep away'. I searched around for Tugger but couldn't find him. I had to ask someone about this.

_Cori. _I tried to talk to him. _Psst. Cori._

_What?_

_ heard me._

_Yes, now what do you want?_

_I just want to ask you, who's that queen? _I heard him hiss in my head.

_That's Grizabella. She was a Jellicle before. She's Tugger's mom and he hates her for leaving him. He always thought that she left because of him... but she didn't. She wanted to explore that world. And now she's back hoping that she could become a Jellicle again... _I looked at Cori. He had an angry expression on his face. I sighed. I'll find Tugger later. Demeter sang about Grizabella, like insulting her or something.

* * *

We all looked at Grizabella leaving. I really felt sorry for her. My sadness suddenly became happiness when I smelled a familiar scent. I smelled Uncle Bustopher. I turned and there, I saw him. My long lost Uncle. I only saw him once but remember his scent ever since. I felt so excited that I only realized after a while that he was a Jellicle. I followed him around, left, right, forward backward. Then suddenly a loud crash came and Uncle Bustopher left and everyone, including me. So I left to find Tugger.

* * *

I found him sitting by the big pile of clothes looking up at the moon. He looked down and buried his face on his paws. He sighed and I walked over to him. I placed my paw on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I saw tears falling on his face. "Oh. Hey." He quickly wiped his tears then let out a chuckle. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"'A terrible bore.'?"

"Oh. That." I chuckled. "You kicked that rubber ball at me."

"Hey, not intentionally. I do that all the time. How would I know that my mate's going to be sitting there."

"Mate?" My heart did this jump as he said _mate_.

"It is the Jellicle Ball isn't it?"

"But... aren't we going to do that dance?"

"Nope. I asked Munkustrap if we just be mates once the ball started. So, mates we are." I smiled then hugged him.

"Uhm... about Grizabella..."

"Please. Don't."

"I just wanna know about it."

"I'll tell you after the ball. Okay?"

"Okay. Come on. Let's go back."

"You go first. I'll follow."

"You sure?" Tugger nodded and I went.

* * *

We caught Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer doing all that nioce and having a song for themselves. I actually found this funny but I had to act like I was pissed. You know, so I couldn't piss off Munk. He already looked pissed. I sensed Old Deuteronomy around.

"**Old Deuteronomy?**" I asked and looked at Munkustrap. He looked at Tanto and Cori to see if it was true.

"**I believe it is Old Deuteronomy...**" All of us smiled and I went to fetch Old Deuteronomy.

**There will be a part 2 for this. :D R&R! :D**


	18. JELLICLE BALL 2

**JELLICLE BALL 2**

**Tugger's POV**

I had to think. I saw _her_ again. My very own mother, asking for forgiveness once more. She left us, more particularly me. I don't know why she left. No one really told me, not even father. I walked back to the lear and found Munk singing. Guess Father's coming. And since I'm he "naughty" one here in the tribe, I had to butt in.

"**Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives, and more, I am tempted to say, ninety-nine.**

**And his, numerous progeny prospers and thrives.**

**And the village is proud of him in his decline.**" I sang.

"**At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy**

**When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall**

**The Oldest Inhabitant croaks**" Munkustrap sang. Then, we duetted,

"**Well, of all things, can it be really?**

**Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!**

**My mind may be wandering, but I confess**" Then and there, I saw Father, coming in with Quaxo. I smiled.

"**I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!**"

"**Well, of all things, can it be really?**

**Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!**

******My mind may be wandering, but I confess**

**********I believe it is Old Deuteronomy...**

**Well, of all things, can it be really?**

**Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!**

******My mind may be wandering, but I confess**

**********I believe it is Old Deuteronomy**" Everyone sang.

"**My legs may be tottery, I must go slow**

**And be careful of Old Deuteronomy!**" Father sang.

"**Jellicle cats, meet once a year, at the night we make the Jellicle choice. **

**And now that the jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats, can all rejoice!**" Munkustrap said.

I rolled my eyes. He's going to be singing the song about the pollicles song thing. So I planned something that will, no, must piss off Munku.

* * *

I went back to the den and searched for my bagpipes.

"Aha!" I finally found it under my bed. I wondered why I didn't searched it there at first.

I ran back to the clear and started playing disturbing all the cats who were dressed up as dilly pollicles. They fell and I can't help but laugh. I looked at Quaxo at the part where they were barking at each other. He looked so cute, looking all tough and all. I chuckled and again did it when Munkustrap got pissed and yelled NO.

I watched Munkustrap and Admetus, dressed as The Rumpus Cat, dance. Few minutes later, while they're dancing, I stood up and played my bagpipes once more and played them. I watched as Munk and Adme stopped and looked at me. I smiled then frowned when no one appreciated it.

_I did._ Whoa. I just heard Quaxo's voice. I heard him chuckle.

_Yes. You can hear me. I learned this from Cori. Hee. You don't have to answer. I really just wanted to try it on you._ Ok... weird.

_Ahem. I can still hear you... Hihi._ I'm going to try and respond to him.

_Please. Stop._

_Oh. Cool. You responded. Maybe not only magical cats can do this. Well, anyway, okay. I'll stop._ Then I couldn't hear him anymore. I sighed.

* * *

The Jellicle Ball was formally opened when everyone, including the hottest tom around, me, danced. After, _Mother_ came back. I was the first one to leave. I fluffed my mane at her and walked away.

"Tugger!" I heard Quaxo calling for me. He maybe was running after me, but I ignored that. Instead, I just kept on walking. "TUGGER!" I felt a paw on the back of my belt tugging me to stop. I stopped and looked down while Quaxo looking up on me. "Tugger, are you okay?" Quaxo said in between breaths.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Now, let go of my belt before it breaks." He obeyed but didn't looked convince that I was okay.

"Tugger..."

"I'm fine alright!" I said, not realizing that I kinda said it loudly. Realizing that I did was when Quaxo winced and backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean..."

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." I sighed. I sat on a destroyed box and buried my head on my paws.

"No, Quax. I'm not okay. I'm far from it."

"Why?"

"I don't know what I did... she just left me with Father without even saying goodbye..." I started to cry. I felt Quaxo hug me. I hugged him back.

"It's okay Tugger, you didn't do anything."

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you about it right? But, you can't undo things can you? But, out of curiosity, how would you know?" I pulled away from our hug and looked at Quaxo. "You weren't even here yet. I don't even think you were born yet. It was years ago."

"I know, and HEY! I am not that young. You're only 3 years older than me. I was born already by that time."

"Ok.. I'm sorry, but how _do_ you know the reason?"

"Cori told me. She didn't leave because of you, she left because she wanted to explore the world. Now stop feeling guilty. And let's go back to the clear."

"Again, I'll follow. I don't want to hear Father's boring song anyway." I chuckled.

"Ok. But I won't miss any of it." Quaxo gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

"Tugger?" My whole body tensed once I heard that voice. "Tugger... Oh, please Tugger, please talk to me..."

"What do you want _Mother_?"

* * *

**Part 3 will be up soon ;)**

**R&R :D**

**Thank you for the reviews :D**


	19. JELLICLE BALL 3

**JELLICLE BALL 3**

"Tugger, I'm sorry..."

"Save it, Mother." Yes, Mother was there. Mommy Griz. She was talking to me and I was talking back.

"Please, forgive me... I just... wante-"

"You just wanted to explore the world. I know. My mate told me." I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes full of plead. She really wanted me back.

"Mate?" She smiled. "Who is it? Bombalurina?"

"Ugh. No Mom." She smiled a little wider. "Quaxo. Quaxo's uhm... a... tom." Her smiled went back to a smaller one. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you ashamed of it? That your son's gay?"

"No. I know that you love him. I could see it in your eyes. And I believe that he loves you too... as much as I do." I took in a deep breath then I let it out through a big sigh.

"I..." I felt tears falling already so I ran to Mother and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much Mom." I sobbed.

"It's okay Tugger. I missed you too..." I felt her tears on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds then we let go. I looked at her as she looked at me. "Tugger, I love you so much."

"Me too Mom, me too."

* * *

Mother and I talked for a few more minutes. I asked her a favor, that I'm going to act that I still hate her even if I don't. Sound selfish? Yes. I know. But she said it was okay anyway. I hugged Mother for the last time before going back to the clear.

I passed through the back to surprise them all, but then I saw Macavity and Munkustrap fighting so instead, I his behind the pile of wood beside the TSE 1 car.

_Tugger. psst, Tugger. Can you hear me?_

_Yes, yes I can Quaxo._

_Ok, good. Can I ask for a favor?_

_Anything for you. _

_Can you sing me song? An entrance song?_

_Entrance song?_

_Yes._

_Why? Where are you anyway?_

_Here, inside our den._

_Why?_

_Getting ready, duh._

_For?_

_Ugh. For me to ruin Macavity's plan. Now, can you? But use Mistoffolees as my name, not Quaxo. Oh, wait. Mr. Mistoffolees._

_Mr.? Seriously? You're not even old yet. _

_Just do it. Please. _I sighed.

_Ok. Wait, what about lyrics?_

_You'll figure it out._ I sighed once more. I looked at my right and saw that Macavity was there. Oh My God. He got two broken wires and put them together causing the lights around the junkyard to spark and suddenly it went dark. The only source of light was the thingamagig Pounce got from Tumble.

"**Macavity's not there...**

**We have to find Old Deuteronomy...**" Everybody whispered.

* * *

_Tugger, go._

"**You ought to ask the magical**" , the light was turned to me, "**Mr. Mistoffolees, the original conjuring cat. There can no doubt about that...**

**Please, listen to me, and don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat.**" I stood up and jumped to the top of the TSE 1 car. "**There's no such cat in the Metropolis,**

**He holds all the piton monopoles for performing surprising illusions...**

**And creating eccentric confusions...**

**The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffolees conjuring turn.**

**And we all say,**

**Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffolees.**

**He's quiet, he's small, he is black from his ears to the tip of his tail**

**He can creep through the tiniest crack**

**He can walk on the narrowest rail...**"

* * *

Misto did his magic kadoeykathingy and brought back Father.

"**Daylight, see the dew on the sunflow'r,**

**And the rose that is fading,**

**Roses wither away...**

**Like the sunflow'r,**

**I yearn to turn my face to the dawn...**

**I am waiting, for the day...**" Jemima sang using her beautiful voice.

"**Now, Old Deuteronomy just before dawn,**

**Threw a silence you feel you could cut with a knife**

**announces the cat who can now be reborn.**" All of us, crowd in front of Father with one paw stretched out to him... then Misto stood up. I smelled her scent too. Mother was back. Misto walked halfway to her then took a turn and headed to the tire. I went by her and did the 'ladies first' gesture, then left.

* * *

_Tugger, are you okay?_

_Yes, why?_

_It's just... your mom..._

_It's okay. I forgave her a while ago. We're fine._

_Oh. That's good._

"**Sunlight through the trees in summer**

**Endless masquerading**

**Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking...**"

"**The memory, is fading...**

**Touch me. It's so easy to leave me... all alone, with a memory**

**Of my days, with the sun...**"

* * *

"So, how was your first Jellicle Ball?"

"It was, great."

"That's good."

"I love you, Tugger."

"I love you too, Quax."

Yes, the Jellicle Ball is done. Mother was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. I can't wait to see her again in her new form. Quaxo and I are mates and so are Plato and Victoria.

Everything turned out fine.

* * *

**This, my friends, is the last chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE IT.**

**:D**

**'Til next time.**


End file.
